Together again
by fangirl 9010
Summary: This story is basically about Harry potter getting his parents back but being taken back to a place he doesn't want to go (orchestra). harry potter/believe crossover I do not own Harry potter or Believe;)
1. Chapter 1

"dont you dare turn your back on me Harry Potter "yelled the voice of lord volermort as Harry dived behind a head stone as a killing curse narrowly missed him he was terrafied he had no idea how he was going to get out through this alive not this time he was sure of it he had come close to thinking this two times previously this year as he had been suspiciously entered in to the triwizard tournament with an age restriction of 17 he was only 14 thow he would be 15 the coming month if he lived that long which he highly douted as the man who had tried to kill Harry with the killing curse he had narrowly missed a few seonds ago was none other than lord voldermort the darkest wizard of the century.

lord voldermort was very annoyed with harry as he had survived the killing curse at age one he had been the first person to ever do it .

It was on hallowen night that voledermort had turnt up at the Potters in Godrix Hollow he was on a mission to destroy the thing that threatend him of losing all the power he had been slowly gathering for 11 years.

* * *

><p>First he killed Harrys father James Potter befor advancing on Lily Potter and her small son he told the young mother to step aside so he could kill her child she screamed at him "no not Harry anything but Harry kill me instead "<p>

"move aside silly girl"

But still she continued to sob hysterecley he raised his wand and uttered the words advakerdabra the woman fell to the ground quite motionless he looked in to the face of the small child who looked quite curiosly back at him he again raised his wand and uttered the words that had disppsed of so many full grown witches and wizards but quite maracuausly it didnt work instead of killing the child it rebounded upon voldermort ripping him from his body breaking his power the child cried all that was left upon him was a lightning shaped scar.

* * *

><p>"I want you to look at me when i kill you rung the voice of lord voldermort<p>

Harry got up from behind the tomb stone and came to stand infront of his most feared enemy and said "have it your way" then raised his own wand.

"expeliarmos"

"evadakerdarbra"

the spells hit each other connecting the two wands both Harry and Voldermourt looked astonished as they were being enclosed in a golden web sudenly the figure of Cedric Diggory who had been killed minutes befor by wormtail on Voldermourts command (befor approaching Harry with a dagger and slicing his arm open) fell to the ground purly white just like a ghost.

"don't let go Harry"

"i won't" said harry quite shocked at the sudden reaperance when the ghostly figure of and old man fell like Cedric and looked up and down the connection binding the two wands.

death eaters where screaming asking for instructions from their master who seemed to shoked to speak when suddenly the ghost of a young woman fell to the ground she walked very close to Harry who looked back in to the face of his long dead moher.

"everything will be alright your father is coming hold on"

Then just a Lily Pottre had predicted Harrys father fell to the ground and came to stand next to his wife and son.

"when the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey we ill lingure for a few momments to give you some time"

"ok" said Harry quite bewildered

Voldermort was so horrorfied by this sudden apperance that he called

"do not let the boy escape he is mine"

"yeah like you saying that is going to stop him from escaping" said Lily quite beside herself

Volermort didn't quite know how to respond to this

"Lily no more Harry do it now break the conection"

harry wrenched his and upwards it made a defening bang instead of all the purly whhite figures going and closing in on voldermort they all fell to the ground Harry and Voldermort included.

when Harry got up his mouth fell open both hi parents where geting to their feet no longer purley white but quite alive.


	2. Chapter 2

A.n Hey everyone who will bother reading this this Is my second chapter of together again I won't have daily chapters this is just because I wanted to do something this story is about Harry Potter geting his parents back through the prioryincantartam (sos if I spelt that wrong)then what happens after that is he and his parents are taken to orchestra (from believe )this is because they are anique this is another form of wandles magic only it isnt very common in witches and wizards Harry and Lily have been there befor and were taken out of it again by miltant winter (believe charecter)since then they had been on the run from roman skouras the owner and founder of orchestra (also a believe charecter I would recomend you watch believe or the trailar to better unstand it if you allready have then you know what im talking about)anyways skouras just happens to be in littlehanglton (probably spelt that wrong to ) on the night of the 3rd task he sees all the commotion in the grave yard and gose to investigate he finds Harry and Lily and also James he and voldy join together and take to orchestra to exploit their abilities for their own uses. This is a longer and hopefully a more helpful summary for you guys thanks to the people who have already read my first chapter I would also like people to bare in mind that this is my first fan fic so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome as it will help a lot also remember to review because that helps too thanks to all who have spent time reading fangirl 9010.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 : Lilys p.o.v<p>

It was lily who was first to get up slowly followed by James she didn't know what was happening all she knew was that she was being forced to watch her baby boy being tourtured and there was nuthing she could do about it until her son Harry had tried to disarm voldermort at exactly the same time that voldermort had shouted advakerdavra (probably spelt that wrong note to self get dictionary ;))the two spells had collided and conected the wands she instantly recognised this as priory incantartam (spelling again so sorry)she was she was then wrenched from her surroundings and pulled through a dark tunnel that had a light at the end of it she dropped down down until she came to the light her husband James did the same landing on his feet next to her they looked up at their son their little boy in awe he could see them they soon relized that they where purly white there where others like it an old man they had never seen beffor a woman they recognised as Bertha Jorkins and a young boy they had come to know as Cedric Diggory it was then that they started to tell Harry what to do.

"When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey" said james

"Do not let the boy escape he is mine "came the stunned voice of voldermort

This was something that annoyed lily

"Yeah like you saying that is going to stop him from escaping"

Lily was satisfied with the look voldermort had on his face

Just then Harry wrenched his wand up and everybody fell to the ground wich was kind of painfull and quite strange as the dead did not normaly feel pain they got to their feet where they saw Harry gapping at them she ran forwarded and engulfed him in a tight hug James followed they stood hugging their sobbing son while voldermort stared in disbelief Cedric, Bertha and the old man stood staring at the three happily.

* * *

><p>A.u ok so thanks for reading chapter 2 sorry it is so short but do remember its my first fan fic so please review CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A.U hello everyone this the 3rd chapter of together again I hope you like it I'm hoping to make it long but there are no promises ide also like to thank anyone who has read both the 1st and the second chapter of my first fanfic and who have stuck around to read this one thanks so much fan girl 9010 please read and review as it really dose help CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM welcome.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE:<p>

Harry was so confused his parents , Cedric and two people he had never met before had just come out of Voldemort's wand his parents had told him to break the connection while Cedric had asked for his body to be taken back to his parents.

Harry had broken the connection only for him and everybody else to fall to the ground he had gotten up to see his mum and dad getting up looking quite alive they had realized this and before Harry knew what was happening he was being pulled in to a tight hug.

"you've been so brave sweetheart"

his mother said all Harry could do was cry.

"Its ok"said his father

"it shows your a lot like me"

"really James"

harry laughed

"I missed you so much"

"we know" said his parents together.

"NO NOT YOU TWO YOU CAN NOT BE A ALIVE"

said Voldemort causing Lily to look up and look up him and start to try and put Harry behind her protectively.

"you won't hurt him again" said lily

"oh but haven't you seen already lily you will all die tonight here and together"

"hmm is that a threat" said James

"you seem so confident" said voldermort

"that's because we're potter's all in Gryffindor meaning we fight" said Harry

"Exactly" said James

"what is all this commotion " said a man coming up to the group followed by six others.

when lily saw the man she recognised him instantly

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK:<p>

"ok we will try this again" said the professor teaching lily she was supposed to be levitating her self from a chair she was at orchestra owned by Roman Skouras she was here because she was special she could do things nobody else could she could make things move, exploded or even levitate them without touching them.

"I'm trying"said lily she was finding it quite difficult to do especially when people kept telling her she had to improve with her abilities always pressuring her.

"I know" said the professor again " just close your eyes and concentrate".

"ok" and with that she scrunched up her eyes and tried to concentrate the next thing that happened was a huge crack appeared in the floor and someone grabbing Lily and taking her away from orchestra.

* * *

><p>when Harry looked up he also knew who the man was it was roman Skouras the head of orchestra a facility for people with extra ordinary ability's he had attended for about a year and a half when he was 4 he had then been taking on the run with militant winter until he was 6 where Dumbledore thought it best he was taken back to the Dursleys.<p>

Skouras stopped in his tracks the instant he saw Harry and Lily looking at him "Lilly Harry"

"you know them" said Voldemort rather angry

"well of course they both went to Orchestra where they were taught how to control their anique (spelling again)but I have been given the knowledge that Lily was dead"

"well I was until tonight"

"anique your anique well it doesn't seem as though I'll be killing you tonight then "said Voldemort

"you where going to kill them!" said Skouras

"well not until I found out about that interesting fact"said Voldemort

"well then I take it Harry Lily you know where your going now and if Im correct you to James are anique you'll all be coming back o orchestra" said skouras

"f##ck no "said Harry

"Harry "said Lily sternly thow she didn't mind that being said to skouras by her son

"Im not going back "said Harry

"well no your coming with us "said Voldemort

"we're not going with either of you!" said James

"you know what your going with both of us " said skouras

"how is that supposed to work" said Voldemort

"well you could come back with us too orchestra that way we all have access to them and there are lots of others to keep watch on them "said skouras

Voldemort seemed to consider this for a moment "that would be good "he said

"that's settled then "said skouras looking at all three potters evilly

"ok one your talking like we're not even here and second we already told you we're not going!" said James

"you don't have a choice" said Voldemort

"we should go to the school first give um a little heads up about their situation" said Voldemort.

* * *

><p>A.U thanks to all who read this I'm enjoying righting this story remember to review CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM fan girl 9010<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A.n. Hello everybody who is going to read this the first thing I would like to say is thankyou to anybody who has been reading this story I was half way through writing this when my tablet decided it wanted to freeze and turn off I lost all the chapter so here I am writing it alll over again oh well I can make some changes thanks again to people who have read and reviewed do remember to review as it helps alot CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM welcome thanks to all fangirl 9010.(quick note I have been updating the chapters small spelling and grammer mistakes also ive been changing things)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry watched as skouras looked at him evily he knew what was coming.

"Grab them " said skouras and as if with instinct harry went closer to his mother who held on to him not wanting him to be taken from her despite her efforts Harry was held in a tight grip by one of the asalants.

"Who the hell do you think you are !" Shouted James

"I think im the one who has the conrol over you" said skouras He was then interrupted by Harry

"ERR DO YOU EVER WASH YOUR HANDS" shouted Harry to the man who had grabbed him.

"Whats going on" said skouras

"It bit me" said the asalant

"It has a name and it says wash your hands" said Harry

"Now Harry don't bite your not 4 any more" said skouras

"oh im sorry i forgot its been a dedecade since I last saw you" said Harry

"We will use the triwizard cup to get back it was supposed to bring the boy here and take us back"said voldermort

"Why are you taking them by force" said Cedricl

"Who are you" said skouras

"Im Cedric I came here with Harry and am wondering why you are taking him and his family" said Cedric

"They belong in my program"said skouras

"Not if they don't want to be" said Bertha

"Grab them" said skouras and with that Cedric , bertha and the old man where taken

"We all need to be touching the cup" Said voldermort

Every one some people forced touched the cup they all felt the jerk behind their naval and with in seconds back in the quiditch pitch at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped when what they thought was the winning champion of the tri wizard tornament landed at the edge of the maze they stopped abruptley when they saw it was a mix of death eaters, muggles and dead people.<p>

"What is going on " said the stern voice of Albus Dumbledore

"Dumbledor how nice it is to see you again" said voldermort in a deadly but sarcastic tone

"Your back" said dumbledor in a whisper

"Wheres Harry and what have you done with him" said dumbledor in a worried voice

"Im here and so is this prick" said Harry pointing at skouras

"Harry language" said lily in an amused tone

"Lily james " whispered mcgonagal who had come over

"Wait people don't come back to life" said mcgonagal in a stunned voice

"Well in our case it does" said Cedirc

"What do you mean in your cases"asked Cedrics father

"Well as soon as me and Harry touched the tri wizard cup we were taken to a cemetery and he killed me then Harrys and his wand connected and me and everyone else came back" said Cedric while pointing at voldermort

"We need to get going now" said skouras

"Get going where" asked dumbledore in a rather harsh tone

"Back to orcestra Harry and Lily belong there and as it so happens James does to"

"We don't belong at your syco camp" said lily

"Exsactly the point" said mcgonagal befor skouras could say anything

"That is none of your lots decition" and with that Cedric, Betha and the old man where relereleased and Harry , Lily and James where griped tighter as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>A.n Thanks to all who read this I think im using said to much any alternatives ? If so please say so in a review remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM welcome fangirl 9010.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A.U Hello everyone fan girl 9010 here i would jut like say thank for reading this chapter also please remember to review I even put in my own review it getting so boring I see so many people read it but not enough people review so please review remember CONTRUCTIVE CRITISIM welcome.

* * *

><p>They appeared back in the grave yard Skouras felt he had accomplished something today he had taken Harry and Lily back from winter and the was nothing winter could do about it.<p>

"how do we get to orchestra then" asked a highly amused voice it was Draco Malfoy and his friend Crab and goyle.

"who are you then" Skouras asked

"I'm Draco Malfoy and these are my friends Crab and Goyle are fathers are with the dark lord"

"very well and to answer your question we will be going in cars i hear the ministry can track underage wizard it would be safer" said Skouras "take them to the cars oh and separate them" said Skouras ignoring Harry's middle finger

they all went out of the grave yard where they came to stand in front of 6 black cars

"well I think me Harry the dark lord and young Mr Draco should go in this one" he said pulling Harry by his arm "you lot can decide where you will go"

Draco looked over at Harry who was looking longingly over at a red headed women who had recently been identified as Mrs potter Harrys mother

"missing mummy potter" sneered malfoy

"don't talk to me" replied harry

* * *

><p>when they where all settled in to cars Skouras said that he would lead and the others should follow.<p>

they were about 5 minutes in to their journey when Skouras decided he would try and talk to Harry who was looking damn right pissed.

"you know we haven't had any one as strong as you Harry" he said

"and that's a reason for kidnapping me and my family and then splitting us up" retorted Harry

"you will all be together again" said voldermort who sounded very amused

"just leave me alone" said Harry turning to the window

It went ok thought Skouras he had at least talked to Harry he just wished Harry wouldn't recent him though it would make problems Harry would probably choose not to corporate.

Skouras turned to look at Harry who was still looking out of the window he didn't notice the look he was receiving one of worry

* * *

><p>It took another 3 hours for them to finally reach orchestra not a lot happened in those long hours Harry had taken to looking out of the window while Malfoy had learnt more about orchestra Skouras and voldermort had gone over plans.<p>

"where here everyone out" said Skouras

everyone had gotten out of the cars Harry had immediately gone to his parents as they had started to walk over to Skouras's office and meeting area

"what I think should happen is every body get some rest then we will go over everything in the morning first though Harry you need to go to the infirmary" said Skouras

"why do I need to do that" said Harry

"I'm not stupide I saw your arm" said Skouras

"we saw what happened" said James looking over at worm tail clearly angry

"how did you see what happened" asked Harry curiously

"just because we where dead didn't mean we weren't watching" said lily

"oh" said Harry they knew about all the other things that had happened in his life to then

"come on" said lily and with that he allowed himself to be taken to the infirmary

* * *

><p>A.U hi again just want to remind you to pleas review CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM allowed thank you all fan girl 9010<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N Hello everybody once again ide like tomsay thankyou to any one who has bothered to continue reading this at the end of this chapter I will give you all a choice of what you want to have happen in chapter 7 this may be a quick chapter as I didn't really think ide be writing another chapter yet but im sick and couldn't sleep so what better to do than update this story so without further ado chapter 6 thanks to all fangirl 9010 ;)

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 6<span>

When Harry , his parents and skouras made it down to the infirmary they where greeted by a middle aged blonde woman who looked at Harry and then questionably at Skouras who nodded at her

"Come over here" said the woman to Harry

she sat him down and looked pointedly at his arm

"Its quite deep" said the doctor

"Stitches then" said Lily while Harry and james just stared at her sstubbornly

"Probably but I think an xray to determine how deep it is how did this happen ?" Asked the docter

"A traitor and a knife" james spat

"Ok..." said the docter

It took another 2 hours for everything to be done the docter had found that the dagger he used on Harry had grazed against bone leacing fragments in it.

* * *

><p>The docter went swiftly down to Skourases office he had returned there when boy was having his xray. She had found that the knife that had been used against the boy had grazed his bone leaving fragments in the arm it was most likely that it would have severed the tendance but not to seriously as the boy could still feel and move his arm. She had gone over treatment in her head the most common thing done in these situations was for the victim to have have surgery to remove the bone fragments and repair the tendance she could however stitch up the arm and hope the bone fagments weren't to big and the tendents would heal over time befor she made a decision though he would have to go to skouras as he may not approve of her decision especialy with the patient in question.<p>

"Hello skouras"

"Hello Katie what have the xrays shown ?"

" well the knife went through preety deep it grazed the bone leaving fragments of bone behind it may have severed the tendents"

"It sounds nasty" said skouras

"It is there are two options either surgery or just stitch the arm and hope for the best" said katie

"Wel go with wich either one you think best" said skouras

with that Katie left the room to head back to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>A.U Hello again I said at the top that ide give you a choice of what happens next either surgery or stitches you choose please say what you think in a review also add some of your thoughts on the story CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM welcome thankyou all fangirl 9010.<p> 


End file.
